deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pac-Man
Pac-Man is the head mascot of Namco, and the protagonist of the Pac-Man ''series. He previously fought Kirby in an episode of ''One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Bomberman Vs. Pac-Man *Pac-Man vs Danny Phantom *Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man *Pac-Man vs. Frogger *Pac-Man VS Ghost Roaster *Pac-Man VS King Boo *Kirby vs Pac-Man *Pac-Man vs Popeye *Pac-Man vs King Dedede *Korosensei Vs. Pacman *Mario vs Pac-Man *Mega Man vs. Pac-Man *Pac-Man VS Munch Man (by The Ancient One) *Wario vs Pac-man With Ristar * Pac-Man and Ristar vs. Kirby and Starfy Battles Royale * Super Smash Bros. 4 Ultimate Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale * Video Game Heroes Battle Royale Completed Fights * Pac-Man vs Crash Bandicoot * Pac-Man vs Klonoa * Luigi vs. Pac-Man * Mickey Mouse vs Pac-Man * Pac-Man vs. Mr.Game and Watch * Pac-Man vs Q*Bert * Spongebob vs Pac-Man * Pac-Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog * Pac-Man vs Yoshi Battles Royale * Smash Bros. Old School Battle Royal * Super Smash Bros. 4 Newcomer Battle Royale Death Battle Info Background * Aliases: Paccums, Paccy, Super Pac-Man, Pac, The Pacster * Age: Unknown (Varies in different games/incarnations) * Occupation: Student, Professor/Teacher, Protector of Power Pellet Forest, Local protector from ghosts * Affiliation: Pac-Family, PPS (Power Pellet Security) * Likes: Food, eating, eating ghosts, Ms. Pac-Man, his family, go-karting, football and golf Skills/Abilities Physicality * Can jump rather high, able to easily leap over ghosts and other obstacles * Can easily smash open barrels, crates, treasure chests, etc * Can beat up a horde of monsters twice his size with his bare hands/fists * Can smash large robots into pieces * Rather quick, often out running or out maneuvering ghosts * Can run down multiple city blocks in seconds without getting tired * Can dodge electricity and lasers * Rather athletic: Has participated in sports such as football and competed in Olympic events * Can fall down from buildings/great heights and shake it off * Can keep going after getting hit by cannonballs pointblank * Can keep going after having an underwater mine and explosive torpedoes go off in his face * While injured: Survived a fall from a cliff and trekked through harsh winter cold while carrying a large sack of toys * Light toon force: Can reform/get back up after being cartoonishly flattened * Light toon force: Can somehow beat ghosts to their hiding spaces by randomly appearing in them * Can survive in space despite the lack of any breathing/space equipment * Can fly by following/chomping a trail of pellets through the air * Body is noticeably kind of bouncy/rubbery like a rubber ball * Can make his arms and legs disappear to allow him to bounce and roll around easier * Can actually stretch his tongue to scoop up large amounts of food at once * Can stretch his tongue and wrap up several ghosts at once before swallowing them whole * Can seemingluy pull out objects out of nowhere (Hammer Space?) Appetite/Mouth * Can eat ghosts and spit/burp out their eyes * Can eat ectoplasm * Can actually eat ghosts without needing a Power Pellet (Power Pellets just make it easier) * Can home in on ghosts and chomp them one after another * Can even swallow ghosts twice his size whole * Can cartoonishly stretch his maw wide enough to eat five ghosts in one bite * Is nearly a bottomless pit: Can eat an entire city's worth of food in one day * Has an iron stomach: Can eat even the grossest foods from the nether world without getting sick * Has even eaten OTHER PAC-MEN on occasion * Can possibly swallow another Pac-Worlder whole if he wanted * Can regain health after eating ghosts or food in general * Can't eat enemies who are on fire (they hurt/burn his mouth) * CAN get full, it just takes a LOT of food to do so (and he can easily clear himself up for more via burping) Fighting Style * Often throws punches on the ground and kicks in the air * Can do a mid-air flip kick to hit enemies above * Flip kick can also knockback enemy projectiles * Also attacks by smashing his head into foes * Can turn into just a ball with a mouth to focus on biting targets * Can create short tractor rays to capture/pull in enemies and grab them * Can somehow pull old arcade versions of the ghosts and slam them into enemies to send them flying * Can become a better hand-to-hand fighter upon ingesting the "Kung Fu Berry" * Can actually turn ghosts blue or stun enemies by scaring them Intelligence * Was trained to fight ghosts by the "Pac-Master", former hero of Pac-Land * Has outwitted ghosts on many occasions * Usually able to see through disguises or other forms ghosts may take * Good at leading enemies into traps when they're chasing him * Good at navigating through mazes (including ones riddled with booby traps and other hazards) * Has disguised himself as Ms. Pac-Man in order to confuse/get the drop on enemies Butt Bounce * Can ground pound and land butt-first into the ground/enemy * Usually bounces him back up into the air like a rubber ball * Can gain momentum and bounce higher to get to harder to reach areas * Can be used to bust open treasure chests, smash crystals, or flatten/crush smaller enemies under him * If done four times in a row, it can create a powerful shock wave that damages nearby grounded enemies Rev Roll * Launches himself towards the enemy rolling like a wheel and dealing damage * Can run in place to build momentum before launching himself to launch faster/further * Can be used to go up hills and off ramps to get to places faster * Can be used to help out run enemies in pursuit * Can be used to bust open crates, barrels, and treasure chests Weapons/Gear/Power Ups Power Pellet * Upon consumption, all ghosts turn blue and start blinking * They also become much slower * Ghosts become vulnerable and are unable to attack/damage Pac-Man * Makes it easier for Pac-Man to eat/consume them * Effect only lasts a few seconds Super Pellet * Allows Pac-Man to become Super Pac-Man Super Pac-Man * Can turn into this form upon consuming a "Super Pellet" * Can eat through doors to access new areas * Gains the power of flight and becomes nearly invincible * Also becomes physically stronger * Only lasts for a few seconds Red Ribbon Power Pellet * Increases Pac-Man's running speed * Pac-Man runs leaving a trail of light behind him * Can be used to circle around enemies and make a ring of light * Ring of light will close up around enemies and explode * Useful for dealing with a whole group of enemies Electro-Shock Power Pellet * Allows Pac-Man to shoot electricity from his hands * Can be used to damage or stun enemies momentarily * Can easily blow up/short circuit robots Equipment/Weapons Magic Boots * Gifted from the Fairy Queen * Allow Pac-Man the ability to jump repeatedly while in mid-air Mallet * Can be used to smash through logs, trees, rocks, and other obstructions * Can crush large fruits into juice/mush with just one swing * Can be used to smash ghosts into nothing but floating eyes * Can be used as a bludgeoning weapon in general Fire Ball * Can shoot quick fire balls from his mouth * Can shoot a large barrage at them at enemies Bubble * Allows Pac-Man to swim/dive underwater * Allows for him to hold his breath without limit Rope * Can latch onto ceilings * Can shorten to pull Pac-Man upward * Can elongate to lower Pac-Man down * Can be used to get around via swinging place to place Space Board * A flying piece of machinery that allows for space travel * Can fire small energy bolts from the front of it * Good for maneuvering around large hordes of enemies and projectiles Mokujin Robot * A robotic body that Pac-Man can pilot during battle * Uses it to keep up with fighters from Street Fighter and Tekken * Can give devastating punches and kicks * Can take a lot of damage before going down * Pac-Man himself can jump out and attack the foe while the robot body holds them down * Can fire a powerful laser beam from the eyes on the chest Armored Helmet * Makes Pac-Man heavier and slower * Allows him to sink underwater * Allows him to tank projectiles such as speeding arrows * Helps Pac-Man smash through metal by rolling into it * Allows Pac-Man to be unaffected by heavy winds Magic Pen * Can be used to seal up enemies who are living drawings/made out of ink into books/paper * Can be used to draw circles with mouths that come to life act as other Pac-Mans * Pac-Man drawings can also eat ghosts * Drawings are mindless and go in a straight line, only turning when they hit an wall/obstruction * Can create a temporary wall by drawing a straight line Blaster * Can shoot rays of energy that stun ghosts * Can blow ghosts into ectoplasmic hoop leaving them a floating pair of eyes * Also good for blasting through robots Hoverboard * Allows Pac-Man to hover through the air to get from place to place * Can be folded up and stored away Berry Dispenser * Stores all kinds of berries to use from the "Tree of Life" * Berries have all kinds of effects * However, most of them are only temporary * Berries are limited and eventually run out Power Berries/Other Forms Power Berries * Give Pac-Wordlers different abilities/powers upon being consumed * Can be rold apart from different colors * Usually stashed in Pac-Man's Berry Dispenser Ice Pac-Man * Obtained from eating an Ice Berry (Cyan) * Can extend a hose out of his mouth to blast enemies with blasts of ice to freeze them * Can fire out one giant ice beam blast to freeze up multiple enemies in a row * Able to eat enemies who are on fire without getting burned * Can freeze water * Can be used to freeze/cool down lava in seconds * Can freeze ghosts Fire Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Fire Berry (Red-Orange) * Can shoot large fire balls from his mouth * Fire balls can stun enemies upon contact * Can generate fire under his feet to allow him to glide * Can charge up to shoot a larger more devastating blast * Becomes fire proof * Can melt through ice Metal Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Titanium Berry (Metallic) * Can dispense a large magnet from his mouth that pulls in ghosts * Can walk up/stick to metal surfaces * Can also dispense a large drill from his mouth to smash through large stones Chameleon Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Chameleon Berry (Glowing Green) * Can camouflage himself to blend into his environment * Can become temporarily invisible to avoid detection * Also gains a long stretchy tongue * Tongue can be used to ensnare and slurp up ghosts * Tongue can be used to swing from poles * Tongue can help him sling-shot his body to get to places * Can charge up to perform a powerful tongue lashing * Does so by lashing his tongue incredibly fast in multiple directions, whipping all nearby enemies Granite Ball Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Boulder Berry (Stone-Grey with Black markings * Turns into a large heavy rolling boulder * Can break through stone walls * Nearly indestructible * While slow, he can perform a rolling dash to accelerate * Can also jump up and slam down to break through the ground and stun nearby enemies Rubber Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating the Rubber Berry (Yellow) * Becomes made of rubber and able to bounce very high * Can bounce from wall to wall * Can stick to surfaces to slowly slide down them or stop bouncing * Can also perform a powerful ground pound * Becomes faster and harder to catch * Harder to maneuver due to lack of arms/legs Spin Pac-Man * Obtained upon eating a Spin Berry (Glowing bright yellow) * Can create a powerful vortex via inhaling to suck up ghosts * Can spin fast enough to enable flight * Bottom half becomes a spinning top which spins fast enough to enable flight * Can quickly dash while spinning to get from place to place * Can actually obtain this form without using a berry Balloon Pac-Man * Obtained upon consuming an Inflate Berry (Purple with a pink swirl) * Inflates Pac-Man into a large living balloon * Gets around by releasing air from his mouth * Can also release all the air at once with a "Turbo Charged Fart" Pac-Zilla * Obtained upon eating a Pac-Zilla Berry (Grey with glowing green stripes) * Becomes giant * Also gains an increase in physical strength * Can eat enemy projectiles (such as missiles) and spit them back all at once * Form only lasts for 10 minutes or less Feats * One of the first and most iconic video game characters ever made * Has defeated and devoured countless ghosts * Constantly thwarted Mezmaron and his ghosts from stealing power pellets * Once helped save Christmas by helping to rescue Santa and get him back on track with his deliveries * Defeated an entire armada of aliens and their mother ship, "King Galaxian" * Once saved his family from Toc-Man, an evil giant robot impersonator who tried to steal his identity * Retrieved the five golden fruit and defeated the ancient evil spirit "Spooky" * Took down the rock star ghost known as "Glovis", rescued his family, and undid his curse after his arms/legs were taken from him * Actually joined forces with the ghosts to take on a mad genius known as "Erwin" and saved both the ghost realm and real world * Has traveled through time avoiding dinosaurs, mummies, knights, and other enemies until made his way back to the present (twice) * Took down the gum-gum monster and the Ghost-Witch and saved the city from a ghost invasion * Has thwarted Betrayus and the forces of the nether world numerous times * Fought against the cast of Tekken and Street Fighter and actually ate the mysterious box known as "Pandora", gaining it's power and becoming a giant who terrorized an entire city * Went up against other video game heroes like Mega Man, Sonic, and Mario in the Super Smash Bros series Weaknesses * Thinks with his stomach: Can be baited with/distracted by food * Berry dispenser can get lost, taken away, or destroyed, making Pac-Man unable to access/use anymore berries * Some times eats the wrong power berry since some of them look similar * Some Pac-Berries are useless during combat * Most of his power ups are only temporary (Some of which only last a few seconds most) * Despite his ability to eat ghosts, he himself can get possessed if he's not careful * Ice/Cold based attacks can slow him down or leave him unable to defend himself (Unless he's Ice or Fire Pac-Man) * Can't eat enemies who are on fire (Unless he's Ice or Fire Pac-Man) * Can get paralyzed, weak, and weary after being chomped by ghosts * Can make some REALLY corny puns while in battle * Adam Sandler Trivia * This Pac-Man is composite, using feats/abilities from various incarnations from his various video game appearances to his television incarnations (such as the 1980's cartoon and Ghostly Adventures). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Pac-Man characters Category:Protagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Air Manipulator Category:Pilots Category:Mecha wielder Category:Flight Users Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Reality Warpers Category:Magic Users Category:Wizard Category:Elementals